Centerfold
by SuzakuSama
Summary: "This book…had a noteworthy amount of Risette bending over in various ways". The misadventure of one detective simply buying an idol's photobook.


Notes: First fill, first fic for the Persona 4 fandom. Title taken from J. Geils Band.

* * *

><p>"Centerfold"<p>

It all started with a simple search. It wasn't like she had any cases to solve in the meantime.

"Risette," the cursor blinked.

_Click._

Hundreds of web results flashed, but the inquirer merely scrolled down until-that.

"Risette's photobook—add to shopping cart".

…Should she? To purchase this book via _that_ particular method would entail a paper trail. This wasn't the kind of purchase she wanted her grandfather to know about. He might ask questions—no, she was certain he would ask. To be frank, she can invent the best excuse, and he would still see through her. Yet Inaba was too small a town for a cash payment. Especially if Yosuke-senpai would never let her forget it. Yes, she would die of embarrassment if caught at Junes red-handed.

"_Unless…"_ she mused.

She ended up in a little shop in Okina City, away from the glaring lights of the malls, shops and technological hot spots. Still the increase in anonymity did not stymie the urge to pull her cap further over her eyes.

After all, the temptress beckoned and—inexplicably, but not the least surprising—she yielded. Hmm, the shop was miniscule and dingy compared to the outlets next to the station. The floorboards creaked with every step she made, and alerted the proprietor of the shop. They traded gazes, but Naoto quickly got to business.

Adjusting her familiar cap, the detective scoped out the place. An idol's photobook shouldn't be difficult to find and procure—oh there it was. Next to the unnecessary cardboard cutout of the idol promoting said photobook. Naoto's face was heating up as she walked over to the shelf.

"_It is as if she was taunting me for even considering—no that is a ridiculous thought. She won't know."_

Naoto let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding and snatched up a copy of the damned book, then marched up to the counter.

"Will that be all?" The gruff voice asked. 1440 Yen flashed from the register.

"Y-yes," she said, and gripped her purchase tightly around her fingers as she promptly returned to Inaba. Along the way, she itched to take a peek—no, she couldn't, not in public. The Samegawa was quiet this time of day; perhaps no one would bother her there—

"Naoto-kun!" A cheery voice reached her ears as she spotted a feminine figure bouncing towards her.

Risette was in her presence. She slowly inched more of the parcel behind her.

"_Don't let her see it, of all the people to see me…"_

"Naoto-kun, you're really red. Is something wrong?"

"Uh...no. Nothing's wrong."

"Hey…what's that?" She tilted her head where the package was and pointed to her hand.

"Huh—just some case files I've acquired in the city. They're for…another case," she finished lamely. She made a mental note to control her blushes in the near future. And another to subtly investigate Rise's claim that she cannot use her Persona outside of the T.V. World.

"Oh…is Senpai helping you?"

"No, it is not required."

"I see…" Rise glanced again at the package before smiling and grabbing Naoto's other arm.

"C'mon you're walking me back to the shop. I promised to help Grandma today."

Naoto gave a small smile as Rise led them to the Central Shopping District.

"Very well. It shall be my pleasure."

A week later, Naoto still couldn't meet Rise's eyes, just short of avoiding her as much as possible.

_I should get rid of that cursed book. Are they all risqué and salacious?_

She felt her face flush, because it was quite certain Rise-san was looking straight at the back of her head, yet she dared not meet her gaze. Her intuition was warning her that whatever the cause, Rise-san knew she was hiding something.

"Now, the equation to solve X would be—" the teacher droned as he turned to write on the chalkboard.

Naoto felt something bounce onto her cap. A piece of paper.

"I know what you bought, Naoto-kun. I can autograph it if you like 3." Loopy handwriting, and in purple ink; definitely the work of a teen idol.

_A-absurd! How did she find out?_

She crumpled the paper up and tried to ignore the message. If she played it cool, perhaps she wouldn't give off a sign that she would like that, embarrassing as it sounded. A few minutes later, another message was sent, this time on her mobile.

"Y r u ignoring me? I sed I would sign it personally xoxo. Unless u're too embarrassed to admit it?" It said.

"I DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT, RISE-SAN," She texted under the cover of her desk. It was fortunate she had the forethought to silence her phone.

"Really becuz u have something interesting in ur bag rite now, Naoto-kun く3"

_She knows._

"AND WHAT WOULD THAT BE?"

"Meet me on the roof during lunch. Don't worry, senpai isn't there today."

_She flipped the page. _

_This book…had a noteworthy amount of Risette bending over in various ways._

_Flip._

_One of her holding a watermelon. One of her in a bikini—no, bikinis are standard protocol for this type of media. One of her with a ladle to her mouth. One of her…a maid?_

_The tantalizing shape of her-her mouth was too dry to utter sounds. She closed the book to merely have the same page propped up not over five minutes later._

_This was troubling the young detective._

"Well?" Rise asked as she donned her best idol smile, hands behind her back.

"Well what exactly?"

Rise strode towards Naoto as the detective stumbled back from instinct. Both her hands were pulled towards the idol, and she leaned forward instead. Soft lips pecked hers, and Naoto all but gaped at her.

"A personal thank you for buying Risette's latest photobook!"

"I—I—But I didn't—why did you do that, Rise-san," Naoto, red from the contact, stammered.

"You didn't like it? All my fans would probably faint if I did it to them," she mused, lips pouting.

"That is not the point…"

"I know!" She interrupted, leaning slightly to whisper in Naoto's ear, "Maybe I can do a personal photoshoot instead? An exclusive one." To emphasize, Risette darted out her tongue as she said "one," lightly touching the outer shell of Naoto's ear.

Suffice to say, Naoto couldn't keep her blush down for the rest of afternoon classes.

Omake: On how Rise Figured Everything out—Without the help of her Persona, Thank You Very Much.

"Rise dear! You remember the nice old man who runs the record shop in Okina City?

"I think so…what about him, grandma?"

Wringing the rag in the sink, Rise wiped down the wooden table that was littered with tofu pieces, bringing the trash can underneath.

"Oh, we had a pleasant conversation over the phone and I think he said that someone purchased a book of yours."

"That's not surprising grandma. Risette has a lot of fans!" She said, smiling all the while.

"He mentioned there was something peculiar about this one. Said he had his hat over his face the whole time. He was short, wore a lot of blue…you know dear, doesn't that sound like the detective friend you're always talking about? What was his name…?

Her hands stilled as she turned around.

"Huh, you mean Naoto-kun?"

"Yes, he—or was it she?—she fits the description."

The rag was now rinsed and wrung again.

"I see. Thanks for telling me!" Rise beamed as she kissed her grandma before changing out of her work clothes.


End file.
